


Desiccate

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Defenders of the Peace, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Desiccate- to dry outA short look inside Bly's head after he sees the destruction of the separatist's new weapon.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Desiccate

Bly looked with horror as the new Separatist weapon annihilated the landscape of this planet they had crash-landed on. He couldn't tell if the biological weapon dried up the plants so much that they spontaneously burst into flames, or if it was a wall of flame, destroying everything in its path. Either way, the result was the same. Not a single living piece of matter was within the weapon's radius. Bly really did not want to find out what that would do to a sentient, to one of his brothers. Shuddering he focused back on the task at hand and followed his general down the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> So after re-watching the Jedi Crash arch and then later the Zilo Beast arch recently it made me realize something. Palpatine had a lot a failsafe. As leader over the Republic and Separatists he had access to weapons that could harm one side and not the other. If Dooku turned on him, he had the Republic's weapon. If the Jedi discovered the clone's chips, he had the separatist's weapon from this episode. He, canonically, had a lot of contingencies and that slightly blows my mind.


End file.
